Fighting to Bloom
by Half-Breed Kid
Summary: For years, Rose Kuro was always known for her quiet personality and innocence. But after getting a scholarship to Ouran High School, the shy little angel sees it as a second chance. And after becoming the only member of the Host Club and joining a band, Rose starts to wonder how much wilder her life can get. MoriOC KyoyaOC *Revised version is online*
1. Prologue

**For once...I wanted to write about something other than murder, monsters and assassins. This is a story -or at least the beginning of a story- that has something to do with my own life.**

**And as I grow as a writer, I want for everyone here to see my grow, not only as a writer, but also as an adult who can hold her own even when it comes to her family. **

**The world deserves to learn about those who took a while to bloom into the person who people always thought that they could be.**

**And I know, I will do whatever it takes to open the eyes of my readers. And introduce them all to my world and the worlds of those that have yet to speak about their own stories.**

**_I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. I'm pretty sure if I did it would be way kinkier. _  
**

* * *

_Prologue:_

Rose Kuro has always been seen as a sensitive person. Even her mother and sisters thought she lacked to ability to be strong. As if she was made of glass and not the strong metal they were made from.

They never saw when she got angry. When things got bad for her and all she wanted to was shout and scream. Nothing would go right. Everything was pathetic and wrong, not even worth her time.

Every day she fights for something more than what they see. Her entire being aches to be something more than the broken girl that hides in her room in the dark. She wasn't meant to be the sister that never got dressed up. Or who never stayed silent in the corner at a crowded party.

Rose knew she was meant for something more than what they -and even herself at times- thought of her.

And yet as the day goes by, she remains hidden behind the thick empty walls of her bedroom. The stale white color as uninteresting as her family thinks she is. Or maybe it was more as the symbol of the overwhelming innocence that she was branded with at a young age.

She was stuck. The routines of her bland life making her feel rather...looped, strung together to her childish past. Stuck playing the same old video, over and over again.

And even though it was determined long ago that she didn't want to be stuck in her loop forever, it gets harder to grow her can't seem to advert there judgement gazes for a second so she could get a chance to do something different for a change.

Maybe there's a reason that even she feels like things have yet to change.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading this prologue. More of the story will be coming your way as soon as I can update it. Music will be included in many chapters because music is a passion that i adore. **

**Anyways, reviews would be loved! Until next time.**


	2. A New Day, A New Rose

_**YAY! Chapter 1 is offically complete. I'm extremely happy to be here presenting this chapter to you. **_

**_I'd like to thank_ **_**dark chocolate thunda for doing such a great job editing this chapter. This is story coming out is because of you. I'd probably be freaking out, worried that it wasn't good enough. And now, I think it's finally ready to be seen.**_

_**My three followers for this story, you all are loved too. Thank you for believing in me and this story. :)**_

_**Lastly, to you ArtistInTraining, I promise you now that this story will not be all Rose Kuro and her problems. She has always been the type of person to put other people first.  
**_

_**And now, ladies and gentlemen, the moment you all have been waiting for: i present to you, Chapter 1 of Fighting to Bloom!**_

* * *

___Chapter 1:_

Rose looked around her new apartment, mud brown eyes taking in the spacious rooms as she walked inside, setting down her suitcase beside the leather couch against one of the sky blue walls that lined the living room.

A large hand rested on her shoulder, giving it a little squeeze. It wasn't much of comforting gesture, but it was enough to make Rose step deeper into the apartment. Her parents walked behind her. The sound of their voices were drowned out by Rose's own frantic thoughts.

Her father seemed to notice the blank expression on her face, he gave her shoulder another squeeze, trying to bring his little angel back to life. Rose looked back. A force smile plastered on her smooth face.

Don't get her wrong, she was extremely happy to be moving to Japan. Convincing both of them to let her take the scholarship to Ouran, forcing the both of them to release their protective clutches from around her neck, was one of the toughest things she did in her entire life. But the furious beast in her stomach never stopped feasting on her nerves despite how many times she promised herself things were going to be alright. Words didn't seem to help her freak out sessions.

Apparently, her parents had faith in her. All of worries they had back when they were in the US, still fighting their innocent Rose over the entire thing, seemed to fade. She was 17 years old. Definitely old enough to take care if herself.

Personally, Rose thought they were glad to send her away. Even though for 16 years of her life she was shelter from the world, after both of her older sisters were shipped off to college -one becoming a well known scientist and the other a movie star- she was pushed to make something of herself.

Lucky for them, senior year of high school Rose gets offered a scholarship to study abroad in Japan at the prestigious Ouran High School.

Though Rose was disappointed to leave her old life behind, it was time to get use to the fact that things would be changing for her. Whether she liked it or not.

But the fact that should would be living on her own was definitely a plus in her eyes.

"This place is amazing" Rose smiled, running her fingers over the marble kitchen counters. The cool surface eased her mind enough for her to speak. The bright blue reminded her of the morning sky, laced with traces of the illuminated sun.

"We're glad you like it, sweetie."

"I knew should would. My little angel has the best taste."

They spent the rest of the day together, helping unpack all the suitcases and putting the dishes they had bought that day in the cabinets.

She had to admit, she was going to miss them. Even if at times they treated her like a child. They were oddly protective of her. Maybe it was a youngest child thing.

After both claimed that they had a long trip ahead of them the next day because of another art show, her parents slipped out of her new home, leaving her alone as they headed back to their hotel for the night.

Rose didn't mind the quietness of the apartment after the door shut behind them. She sat down on her bed, laying back on the covers.

She was already in her oversized pajamas. The fabric hanging off of her slim body, engulfing her peite figure. But her pajamas were perfered that way.

She had decided long ago while packing in her room -stuffing her suitcases with memoires of her innocent and boring past- that things would change for her. No longer would she be remembered as the childish angel that needed to be protected from each and every little thing. Even herself.

No more days will be spent hiding in her room, away from the world all the other things that would damage her.

It was decided: things were going to change for her. And no one, not even her family was going to get in the way.

* * *

Pink burned into her eyes.

Rose turned away from the highlighter pink school, smiling at the cab driver and handing him some money.

'I hate pink' Rose grimaced, her plump lips pouting as she turned back to the huge building.

She dragged her heels boots against the pavement. Her thick ebony locks were pulled back into a high ponytail, but they still brushed her neck and shoulders as she walked into the building. Her tight cheetah print shirt clung to her body. Even her already perky breasts looked even bigger underneath the material. Skin tight black jeans looked as if they were painted onto her long, model like legs.

She definitely did pull off the rocker look.

Guys from all around her gazed at her body. Many tried to flirt with her. Their fingers touching her body as they moved closer to her, trying to get her number. Stranger touching her wasn't something she enjoyed. And all those who did were turned away by her narrowed eyes that seemed to turn pitch black whenever meeting someone gaze. Though she tried not to use her glare often -being that she did enjoy being seen as innocent- it was quite effective when used.

"Hi there, angel face." Rose sighed, gazing over that her new possible victim.

He was tall, quite handsome looking with his broad chin and baby blue eyes. Long blonde hair was messy, standing up all of his head. Some covering part his left eye and cheek. Bulging muscles were visible, even though the uniform that he wore.

"Hello." Rose smiled, not even bothering to stop walking. She glanced down at her watch. 'Fuck' she thought to herself, looking back at the handsome boy that stood beside her, meeting her fast pace. 'I really don't have time to talk.' But she kept smiling, not wanting to seem rude. At least not on her first day.

"You must be the new scholarship student." He reaches his large hand. "I'm Koga."

"Rose Kuro." His smile widened as they shook hands. Sunlight beamed off his perfect white teeth, she had to tear her eyes away to make sure she wasn't blinded.

"So, Rose-san, how do you like Ouran so far." Their foot steps were in sync as they walked down a long hallway.

"It's very...pink." Koga let out a loud chuckle. Rose couldn't help but giggle at the sound.

It reminded her of a loud bark, coming deep from inside his soul.

"I have to admit, they could tone down the pink a lot. Looks like a dollhouse." Hm? A dollhouse? Thats exactly how Rose would put it.

'Damn, where the hell is this place?' Rose growled to herself, noticing that they had just walked in a huge circle. Koga chuckled, noticing too.

"I'm guessing your lost." Rose nodded, feeling rather silly for not knowing where she was going. She was quite happy that someone was around to show her the way, which Koga did happily, taking her hand in his and leading her to the large office.

Along the way they would joke around. He pointed out the large yellow dresses the girls wore, laughing when Rose almost puked at the sight of the duck yellow color and puffiness. Definitely two things that she wanted to avoid.

"Not in this lifetime" was the only thing she said before averting her gaze from the disturbing sight.

They stopped in front of the doors of the administration office. A loud chime echoed throughout the halls.

"Guess I should get going. I have class to get too."

"Maybe we can talk some more today." Rose smiled, tilting her head to the side as she waited for his reply. He grinned at her silly expression.

"Of course. Meet me in front of the school when classes are over." He turned around running down one of the halls. Rose smiled happily, walking into the office. She hadn't expected things to be this good on the first day and it hadn't really even started yet.

'Maybe things will be good today' she thought herself. Her mind wondering what other interesting things were going to happen at the dollhouse of a school called Ouran.

* * *

_**What will come from this new friendship? Will Rose cope with moving to Japan? What wild adventures will come?**_

_**LOL Why are you asking me? You'll find out later. *giggles***_

_**Thank you all for reading. I hope you liked it! Read and review. **_


	3. Welcome to the Black Parade, Rose Kuro

**Sorry about the wait. After lots of time off, I found searching for the thing that was missing in my writing. And, it turned out, it under my nose the entire time: narration. **

**It had always been a problem subject for me. The lack of knowlegde on if it whether or not it was a good idea to show as well as tell when dealing with narration baffled me. And in the end, after some help from friends -like Lazurus76, who helped me a great deal- i wrote this chapter. I feel really happy about how everything turned out narration wise. The emotions are finally included in the story, so the "action-reaction" process will be better. :)**

**Everyone, please enjoy and let me know what you think when you're finished.**

**The song in this chapter is called: "Welcome to the Black Parade" by My Chemical Romance. It happens to be one of my favorite songs. *giggles* I listen to it every day on the way to school.**

**I do not own Ouran High School or the song in this chapter. Though, Rose Kuro is all mine. :P**

* * *

The day had been rather eventful. After mutliple awkard introductions, Rose stood out in her loud outfit which screamed for attention compared to the bland lemon yellow dressed the other females were squeezed into. The heated stares and hushed whispered were hard to ignore. But she sat in the back for most classes, calm and composed, trying her best to ignore them.

After class the last bell, Rose made it outside first, using her long legs, lined with muscles strengthened from a couple years of running track, to beat the crowds of students.

Rose cursed under her breath as another whip of air hit her exposed skin. The large oak doors clicked closed behind her petite body . She crossed the street to the soft grass on the other side, taking in the breathtaking scenery she was starting to grow use to.

Walking toward the large, overly ornate fountain in the center of the quad. Three hazy silhouettes lounging against the white marble. Drawing closer, she began to make out the large, athletic figure of Koga, his orange hair flaring like firelight in the afternoon sun. She tried to suppress the involuntary smile that suddenly sprang to her lips. Once brown eyes fell to the cute red headed girl beside him, her body froze on the spot, nervous jolts sent through her body as if warning signs were banging against every inch of her.

It wasn't like she didn't meeting new people was a bad thing. She had tons of friends back in the states. But the first impressions she made weren't always the best. Most of the people knew her from the massive amount of gore filled paintings -each one dark as night, blood and death some how in the mix no matter what project- she produced in art classes. "Strange" came up a lot when her name was mentioned. Sometimes "crazy". Not some thing she wanted to be known as. The wild personality, well hidden underneath a sugar sweet smile and big brown eyes, didn't help either.

She didn't expect meaty hands to wrap around her waist and drag her towards the group. Or for Koga's familiar scent, an odd mixture of sweat and fresh mangos, to fill her nose.

After Koga set Rose set her down, the red head gave him a playful shove away as Rose smoothed down her hair.

"Don't mind him" she said, pointing her thumb of her shoulder to Koga who took his seat and turned himself towards the angel carved from the stone, his bare feet soaking in the water. "He can be a bit of muscle head."

Rose faught back a laugh. But her body shook as she bit back her giggling fits.

"You're just jealous you can't get a taste of this." Koga smirked, pulling off his jacket and flexing his muscles, his back still towards them.

Every inch of him bulged. His white pressed button up stretched, molding the curved of his biceps. Since the bottom was tucked in to his pants, the fabric stretched out over his back muscles, making Rose drool at the sight.

On the surface, the red head didn't see very phased by the show. "Tried it. Didn't do much for me."

She turned to Rose, leading her away from her perverted friend about back towards the fountain for them to sit.

"Whatever you say, Amy."

The girl rolled her eyes, a ghost of a blush on her pale cheeks.

Rose giggled at the sight of the two arguing from across the fountain, noticing the other person with them, a handsome black haired boy with silky black haired that disappeared beneath a knit cap, ignored them, twirling twin sticks with in his hands.

Rose laid on her stomach, ignoring the cool marble against her skin as she got comfortable. Koga and Tyler -after the bickering ended, everyone was properly introduced- had disappeared into the school a while earlier. Said something about setting up for the day.

Rose didn't ask what they meant, but watched along side her new female friend, as they watched the boys tall figures disappear behind the entrance. The festering curiosity nipping at her self control.

"You guys in a band or something?" Rose asked, kicking off her shoes. A cool breeze licked between her toes, her feet almost touched her head as her knees bent, kicking back and forth.

Amy nodded, pulling out a ear bub. Rose could make out the beginning piano notes to "Welcome to the Black Parade" while it chimed through the headphone.

Her voice, calm yet powerful, joined the music. The symbolic words of the song painting a picture of zombies, beast, and monsters surrounding large floats that marched down the streets, carrying soldiers dressed in black. Every time she sang it, she wondered how she would look on top of it. A large hat, the ones marchers where, crooked on her head, and a skeleton face entrancing all those who dared to pass.

When I was a young boy

my father took me into the city

to see a marching band.

She could feel Amy's eyes on her as she softly sang the words.

He said son when you grow up

Would you be the savior of the broken,

the beaten and the damned?

He said, will you defeat them

your demons and all the non-believers,

the plans that they have made?

Because one day, i'll leave you

a phantom, to lead you in the summer

to join the black parade.

Her eyes drifted close. The subtle sounds of the piano twisting with the electrified chords of the guitar, filling her with memories of sing the song in the mirror, her fingers strumming an air guitar, mirroring the movements she had seen many of her old musician do. The feeling of freedom consuming every movement. Her voice cutting through the music that blared from her speakers, bouncing off the bedroom walls.

Her eyes opened again. She didn't not expecting to be standing tall on the edge of outer rim of the fountain, her fingers positioned on the G chord of her air guitar. She tried to gulp, and noticed how dry her mouth was; the same thing that always happened when she sang her heart out. Did she just sing?

A small crowd was around them. After the shocked simmered down, she noticed she could hear the loud claps and applauses from all around her. She never had the courage to sing in public before. She never expected such a reaction after her first "performance".

After Amy shooed the crowd away, saying something about their being a performance later. Rose was too embarrassed to fully pay attention.

Amy's face twisted into a devious grin when she turned away from the depleting audience. Reminding her of an animal with its prey squirming beneath its paws, she stood over Rose, freezing the poor girl with sight of her dark brown eyes peeking out from underneath her crimson bob cut.

"What do you think about joining the band?"

What the freak did she get herself into?

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the story. Comments would be adored. :)**

**Other songs will appear throughout the rest of the story. So, if their are any requests for the band, I'll take it into concideration. :) Just let me know what you would like to hear.**

**Hugs and kisses from The Half-Breed Kid.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so excited. I'm leaving for my class today later than expected just so I can have this posted before I leave. Many nights have been spent writing this chapter. But I still feel really bad that I put off writing it for so long. At least a better story came out of it.**

**To my beta readers, KamrynTheGreat and Lazarus76, because of these two incredible writers I got tons of great advice and I was pushed to go forward. Quitting wasn't an option with them around. :)**

**And to ArtistInTraining, TheRejectedAngel, KinInTheNight, The Amendable Snow Freak (love the name by the way :) ) and ****KamrynTheGreat (of course), thank you so much for reviewing. Every review I read makes me not want to give up on this story and now i have a feeling i'll finish it to the end. :)**

**Now with out further ineruption, I give you Fighting to Bloom.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club. (okay, now no interuptions). :P**

* * *

Rose sat on the edge of the railing, nervously glancing down at the growing crowd below.

She didn't know if she could handle performing in front of such a large audience. Other then the cotton-stuffed teddy bears that carelessly lay on her bed and the small crowd that witnessed the "Black Parade" incident at the fountain not even an hour earlier, no one had ever seen her perform.

The agreement was already made though. Backing out would make her appear weak. Rose didn't want to admit but after years of being seen as innocent and sweet, she grew sick of being looked down on and playing the "good girl act." Acting so sugary sweet made her mouth hurt.

Koga and Amy stood in the center of the large stage perched on the edge of the rooftop, tuning their guitars.

Rose tilted her head at the sight of the stranger at the drums. She couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked. Wild locks, a deep brown with ink black tips, swayed with the chilled breeze. Well defined pecks lined his snug baby blue V-neck shirt; the light leather jacket layered on top coated the rest of his muscles and hid them from Rose's heated gaze.

Eventually she forced her eager eyes not to wonder down to his tight black jeans, and tried her best not to let her brain wonder to what could be hidden beneath them, as he stood up and gracefully strode towards her.

The mystery man looked even hotter up close.

He stopped in front of her. The strong scent of fresh leather and, oddly, the aroma of that hits you like a ton of bricks as soon as you open a sports car; just a whiff gives off a bad-ass vibe.

A large smile grazed his lips, drawing attention to his hard jawline and pink, parted lips.

Something about his appearance looked familiar though. Rose wondered if she's seen his face in class before.

"Amy and Koga are almost ready to start," the handsome man announced. In response, Rose nodded, still trying to place a finger on where they could have met. Her mind wondered to Tyler.

A couple of hours had passed since Koga had come back and dragged Amy and Rose to the roof. Rose expected Tyler to be there, sitting and tapping away at a drum set. But instead the mystery man sat in his place.

The man smiled, engulfing her small hand in a rough palm and leading her onto the stage.

Rose followed him and took the chance to shamelessly stare at his face, her mind still ticking away.

They stopped off to the right side of the large square platform. If what she remembered from her old high school theatre club was right (and after being yelled at by the directors for sitting too close to the curtain), if the audience can't be seen, she couldn't be seen either. Luckily for her, she was far back enough for her to be invisible.

"Everyone ready?" Amy asked the group, fingers strummed random strings on her crimson guitar. Her eyes reached the stranger beside Rose. "Ty? We good to go?"

Rose blinked.

"Yeah, we're good." Tyler sent one last smile to the shocked girl before jogging over to the drums and twirling his drum sticks between his finger tips.

Ty? Did she mean Tyler?

Little similarities came into focus.

The same olive orbs that stared down at her; the same one's she could barely make out underneath the thick wool cap earlier at the fountain.

She noticed how his face was brighter without all of the draining black around it. An almost tan, but still a creamy, complexion coated the skin ran over his cheek bones and up to his forehead.

Tyler was definitely an ideal model for a painting.

Amy and Koga didn't seem surprised by the different clothing. Rose decided to ask about it later. She had enough things to think about.

The crowd's chants grew louder. The building shook when the sound of the anxious crowds voices grew.

"It's getting pretty wild down there" Koga said, casting a glance at Amy who followed him over to the railing, but over to the mic stand in the middle of the other two.

Rose gulped when she noticed the stage stopped just above the railing. Someone could easily fall off the edge if they were clumsy enough. It wasn't enough that she had to deal with performing in public, now she had to worry about falling to her death too.

"Hello Ouran High!" Amy shouted. Her loud voice demanded attention amongst the crazed teens that stared up at her tall form perched on top of the school. "We have someone special for you guys tonight. A new addition has been added to Boarder Line Insanity, and all of you here will witness her first performance!" Loud screams snaked through the air, nipping at Rose's nerves. She gulped. Her heart began to beat quicker, as if little drummers were inside her chest, rapidly banging on her heart like a drum. Beating the poor muscle until it was battered and bruised from all the abuse.

Rose felt numb, but forced herself to trudge with stiff legs, when Amy called her to the front and positioned her in lead singer spot. Rose trembled despite knowing Amy and Koga would be there on her left and right the entire time. She breathed deeply and tried her best to let out all the fear that held her back so many times before that moment. Only a tinge of it was left behind, but since the stabbing pain in her chest died down a bit Rose accepted it the fact that it dwelled in rib cage.

Rose cleared her throat before dampening her dry lips.

"It's so good to finally be performing." After the first few words, she realized it wasn't too bad. She smiled, feeling oddly relaxed despite the hundreds of eyes drilling into her warm flesh. "Well, in front of people and not stuffed animals," she half jokes, making the crowd chuckle. Her heart beat slowed just a bit at the sound.

"I'd like to perform one of my favorites," Rose announced to the crowd before turning towards the band.

Rose already had an idea of what she wanted to play. It was something that had rattled in her mind for years, considering this would be her break out song; the song could brand her as a singer.

She wanted something wild and crazy. Nothing too soft and sweet.

Risks were meant to be taken after all. After years of playing it safe, being the good daughter, it was time to show just how dirty she really could be.

She mouthed the words 'E.T. Remix by Katy Perry' to the band. A soft, yet sexy grin settle onto her lips when they nodded in agreement.

Her eye lids fluttered closed as the music started.

Tingles ran through her body, consuming all the bad thoughts and doubts that pondered, then escaped through her parted lips.

Rose felt her hips move to the beat.

_**[Koga]**_

**I got a dirty mind**

**I got filthy ways**

**I'm tryna Bath my Ape in your Milky Way**

**I'm a legend, I'm irreverent**

**I be reverand**

**I be so fa-a-ar up, we don't give a f-f-f-f-ck**

**Welcome to the danger zone**

**Step into the fantasy**

**You are not invited to the otherside of sanity**

**They calling me an alien**

**A big headed astronaut**

**Maybe it's because your boy Yeezy get ass a lot**

She danced, letting the music connect to her and attach to body from her fingers all the way to her toes and control her slim body like a puppet. A sexy, lustful puppet.

_**[Rose]**_

**You're so hypnotizing**

**Could you be the devil**

**Could you be an angel**

She sways innocently at first. Her soft voice carried by the wind.

**Your touch magnetizing**

**Feels like I am floating**

**Leaves my body glowing**

Silence filled the air as the audience watched. People who passed stared in awe, stopping in their tracks.

**They say be afraid**

**You're not like the others**

**Futuristic lover**

**Different DNA**

**They don't understand you**

The beat speeds up. Rose ran her fingers through her hair, messing up her tamed, raven locks.

**Your from a whole other world**

**A different dimension**

**You open my eyes**

**And I'm ready to go**

**Lead me into the light**

When the music got fasted, Rose gazed down at the crowd. Her eyes big, wild with lust.

**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**

**Infect me with your love and**

**Fill me with your poison**

**Take me, ta-ta-take me**

**Wanna be a victim**

**Ready for abduction**

Her small hands slid up and down her body, caressing it through her tight clothes. The leather jacket cupped her breasts and torso glistened in the sunlight, bouncing off her carmel skin and making it glow.

**Boy, you're an alien**

**Your touch so foreign**

**It's supernatural**

**Extraterrestrial**

Rose couldn't help but feel a disappointed when the chorus stopped. Her body swayed again. Soft and sweet, but her eyes still swam with desire; something she hid from the world, even her family for so long.

**Your so supersonic**

**Wanna feel your powers**

**Stun me with your lasers**

**Your kiss is cosmic**

**Every move is magic**

**Your from a whole other world**

**A different dimension**

**You open my eyes**

**And I'm ready to go**

**Lead me into the light**

She felt so hot; so sexy and powerful under everyone's gaze. Even her bandmates couldn't help but stare shamelessly as sensual dancing started up again.

**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**

**Infect me with your love and**

**Fill me with your poison**

**Take me, ta-ta-take me**

**Wanna be a victim**

**Ready for abduction**

**Boy, you're an alien**

**Your touch so foreign**

**It's supernatural**

**Extraterrestrial**

At that moment she felt risky. She took a glance at Koga and smiled wickedly. Her strike were quick and easy as she walked over to him. He raised an eyebrow, a playful smile on his lips when he saw her start dancing close to him with her back turned towards him.

Rose could feel her heat against her back, even with the guitar between them. Knowing she couldn't grind, she settled for shaking het hips like a belly dancer.

**_[Koga]_**

**I know a bar out in Mars**

**Where they driving spaceships instead of cars**

**Cop a Prada spacesuit about the stars**

**Getting stupid ass straight out the jar**

Koga adjusted his guitar and pulled Rose closer to him, wanting to have some fun with the surprisingly wild girl.

**His body felt so warm. His chest hard and toned. Feeling his six pack was even better.**

**She bit her lip, not wanting to moan into the mic.**

**Pockets on Shrek, Rockets on deck**

**Tell me what's next, alien sex**

Koga whispered the last part in her ear, his hands gliding down her thighs. Rose winked playfully at him from over her shoulder.

**I'ma disrobe you, than I'mma probe you**

**See I abducted you, so I tell ya what to do**

**I tell ya what to do, what to do, what to do**

Koga's hands trailed up her body to her arms and discarded the jacket that hid Rose's upper body from view. He threw it aside as Rose giggled, walking the edge of the stage.

**_[Rose]_**

**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**

**Infect me with your love and**

**Fill me with your poison**

Rose started dancing for the crowd, getting lost in the movement. Her body swayed and let loose on its own.

**Take me, ta-ta-take me**

**Wanna be a victim**

**Ready for abduction**

**She closed her eyes.**

**Boy, you're an alien**

**Your touch so foreign**

**It's supernatural**

**Extraterrestrial**

She didn't look to see how close the edge she was.

**Extraterrestrial**

**Extraterrestrial**

The music was the only thing that mattered.

**Boy, you're an alien**

**Your touch so foreign**

**It's supernatural**

**Extraterrestrial**

Music was all she could think about, even when she fell.

**I hope you all enjoyed. Even if you didn't writing this thing was worth every second. :) That's probably just the writer in me saying that LOL.**

**Read and review. I'd love to know what you think about it. **

**Just because I know everyone's wondering, I'll tell you. Yes, the host club will be in the next chapter. I promise, no more holding off on them coming. :P**

**It's time for me to get ready for Painting One class. It's portrait day. :)**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE ABOUT NEW VERSION

Hi folks, theirs been a big development in the story and it has been officially rewritten. The once "Fighting to Bloom" is now "Fight to Bloom Or Face Your Bloom". Rose has a more direct motivation throughout the story. So the story should be more compelling in the first chapter.

Theirs a small catch though. Before I upload the new version I need someone willing to give it a read through and tell me what they think. Just a couple of notes will be helpful. Anyone interested can message me and a DocX will be sent . Please let me know as soon as possible. :) I have fans waiting. *giggles*


End file.
